Dragon Soul
by sah-dovah
Summary: Kyra isn't your average 16 year old girl. Her family is made of equalists and she is the only bender in the family now.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Korra

Disclaimer: I don't own LoK. (Legend of Korra)

* * *

44th street. 43rd street. Finally! 42nd street. 18 year old Lyan bursted through the front door and ran up to his sister's room. He then busted Kyra's door and ran in. "Kyra. You have to get out of here!" Lyan yelled urgently. He grabbed one of her bags and started shoving her clothes in it.

Kyra looked at her brother in a confused manner. She got off her bed, put her hand on his shoulder, and turned him around. "Calm down!"

Lyan went back to stuffing the clothes in her bag. "You have to leave. Now!" he shoved the bag at Kyra and went to his room. He came back with a big roll of money. "Take this." Lyan threw the cash at his sister.

Kyra caught it with ease. "Why do I have to leave?" she looked into his eyes. "What happened? Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom and dad are the problem! They're equalists!" Lyan whispered as he pulled on Kyra's arm so she would go to the kitchen.

Kyra wretched her arm away. "How do you know? What's your proof?" She followed him to the kitchen and he started to pull food from the cabinets and put them in a bag.

Lyan pulled out fruits and dried foods. "They took me to Amon." He stopped and looked at her. He was starting to cry. "He took my bending away." Lyan turned back to the cabinets and closed them.

"Oh no." Kyra said with fear. Her brother never lied.

He turned back to Kyra and gave her the bag. "That's why you have to run. They're coming for you next." Lyan gave her a hug and looked her in the eyes. "Leave the city."

"But what about you?" she asked as she swung the bag over her shoulder.

Lyan took her to the door and lightly pushed her out. "I'll be fine. You need to leave now!" he made a fist, put it to his chest, and made a firebending motion with his hand. Nothing came out.

Kyra made a fist, put it to her chest, and made a swish with her hand pulling water out of thin air. "See you on the double p."

"Fly home or fly free." He said as he shut the door.

Kyra started to run. She ran to the edge of Republic City and stopped. I've never been outside the city. Kyra braced herself as she took her first step into the forest that was on the north part of the city.

Kyra had walked at least 3 miles away from the city and into a grassy plain. Using the skills her uncle taught her, she weaved a mat out of the surrounding grasses. She laid down with her clothes bag under her head as a pillow and fell asleep.

She woke in the middle of the night to a rustling. Kyra looked around and saw nothing. She laid back down and was ambushed. A hand was put over her mouth and Kyra's ankles and wrists were bound. The last thing she saw was a golden pair of eyes.

Kyra finally came to after being knocked out. She looked around and saw that she was all alone in a stone cave. Kyra tried moving her hands and legs but she was tied to a rock column. "Help! Somebody help me!" she yelled but no one came. After about five minutes of yelling and screaming, a 19 year old boy came in.

"Will you shut up? You're so annoying!" he said as he came closer to her.

"Let me go!" Kyra yelled at the teen.

He went behind the column and sliced the ropes holding Kyra. "You're welcome." Kyra spun around and threw a punch at his face. The teen caught her fist and twisted her arm. "Come on." he tugged her to an even bigger room but this room had at least 10 teenagers in it and no girls. The boys were all sitting on the ground surrounding a big stone table. In the middle of the table, there was a huge pile of bark and branches. The teens turned to see their leader pull Kyra up to the head of the table.

"She's awake." He said and the teens all yelled and grunted as they banged their fists on the table. The teen pulling Kyra bended an earth chair and threw her down in it and earth shackled her to it.

The teenager made an earth chair for himself so he sat taller than everyone else. He sat in his chair and howled. The other boys howled too. "Gold, light the fire."

Kyra looked at Gold and saw that he had the same golden eyes she saw before she blacked out. Gold stood up and breathed fire on the branches and bark. Then he sat back down.

"As leader of the Boys of the Plain, I, Pathen, call to order number 64."Pathen said as he stood up. "Little Miss Blue Eyes Brown Braid walked into our plain. What should be her punishment?"

Kyra looked at Pathen and at all the other boys as half of them stood up. Gold was one of them. A boy that looked the age of 14 shouted to Pathen. "Feed her to the tigerdillo!"

"Hmm." Pathen scratched his chin thoughtfully.

Another boy yelled out. "Throw her in with the sabertooth mooselion!"

"She wouldn't last two seconds!" one of the shorter boys shouted.

Then Gold stood up. "Put her in with the dragon." Everyone became silent to hear what their leader would say.

"To the dragon she goes!" Pathen shouted and everyone cheered.

Kyra was unbound from the seat and was lifted over the shoulder of a really muscular 18 year old. She kicked and punched him but he didn't let her go. Pathen walked up to her. "Save your breath doll face."

All of the boys followed their leader to the Dragon Pit. The Dragon Pit was like a huge underground coliseum with torches and long swinging ropes on the walls. Pathen sat in a booth that rose above the pit. Kyra was taken through a tunnel and shoved out a door. She turned around to run but the door was gone.

Everyone was seated and Pathen stood up. "Release the dragon!" a huge wall of earth was lowered and there was a loud roar. Almost as tall as the booth hanging over the coliseum, the silver dragon stepped out into the light of the torches. It roared again.

"Shit." Kyra cursed as the dragon flew after her. She ran behind some rocks out of the dragon's sight. It roared again. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." Kyra jumped up on the rock she was hiding behind and waved her arms in the air. "Come at me you flying lizard!" The dragon roared again and came after Kyra. Pathen and all the other teens except gold, laughed.

Kyra swiftly jumped out of the way and pulled some water out of thin air. The dragon was coming back at her and she sliced one of the ropes with the water as she jumped out of the way again. Pathen stopped laughing and looked at Kyra intently.

Kyra froze the water to the earth floor and grabbed the rope. She ran under the booth and against the wall. The dragon followed, slipped on the ice, and ran into the wall making it look like Kyra had been smashed by the dragon. The whole crowd went silent and Gold walked up to the exit. He heard a noise and turned back around.

There was a flapping noise and the silver dragon flew slowly into the air and was right in front of the booth. Kyra was on its snout with a rope in her hands that went into the dragon's mouth. She smirked. "Bring it." The dragon roared in Pathen's face.

Gold looked at Kyra as he clapped and smiled. "Flameo."

Pathen had apologized and Kyra was actually accepted into the group. She made friends with all of the boys. Especially Gold, and she found out his name actually wasn't Gold, it was Chen. Over the few weeks she was with the Boys of the Plain, they taught her everything they knew. She learned how to defend herself, to fight, and to sneak around. She also learned about them. Half of them were earthbenders, and the rest were waterbenders. Chen was the only firebender.

Eventually, she got her own nickname. She was named Dragon Soul.

One day after being with the Boys of the Plain for three weeks, she overheard one of the boys, named Grub because of his filth, was talking to Pathen. "We have nothing to gain when that girl is here." Grub told him as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Dragon Soul is one of us now. She was the only one to tame the dragon." Pathen argued.

Grub pointed towards the door. "That was a fluke. She isn't going to do anything to help us."

"Out of all the girls to come to the plain, Dragon Soul was the only one. The only one may I remind you!" he shouted as he earthbended a chair and pushed Grub in it.

"Whatever. But Gold has something to do with it and you know it." Grub busted down the door and walked back to his room. Luckily, Kyra had climbed up to the ceiling.

Pathen walked out of the room and trudged to the bathroom. Kyra hopped down from the ceiling and walked to where the silver dragon was kept. Ironically, his name was Silver. She climbed on his back and up to his head.

Chen walked in. "I knew I'd find you here."

Kyra looked down at him. "What's so special about me?" she asked almost accusingly.

"You tamed the beast Dragon Soul." He said as he leaned against Silver's leg. Silver growled. Chen backed away.

Kyra gave the dragon a pat on the head. "Don't call me that. Why did you pick me?"

"I can't tell you." He lowered his head.

"Then I'm no longer Dragon Soul." Kyra told him as she led the dragon outside. Silver stretched out his wings and took flight into the night towards Republic City.

"Pathen." Chen got his leader's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"She's gone."

* * *

Cliff hanger. First Legend of Korra Fanfiction. Please be nice but still comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

Dear valued readers, I am sorry to say but I just can't go on with writing my Avatar stories. I have lost the will to write them and have just been sitting and collecting dust. I know this does not please you and will make you upset if you have been kind enough to read my stories. I'm really sorry to let you guys down. The least I could do is give you all summaries of the end.

She helps the avatar defeat the equalists.


End file.
